Methods are being developed for the conversion of 1-gamma-hydroxy-17-keto-steroids, into biologically active cholecalciferol derivatives. The stereochemistry of the metabolite of cholecalciferol, is under investigation through stereospecific synthesis. Direct functionalization (especially hydroxylation) of cholecalciferol, in an attempt to prepare biologically active analogs, is being studied.